memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Category:Terminology
Category talk: Terminology Origins I couldn't find any discussion about this on the category suggestion page - has this one been approved? And if it really has, for what purpose? Given the few articles that have already been categorized here, I don't see any system behind a category that contains, among others, Alpha shift, America and Distress call. Everything could be considered "terminology", apparently, so should we categorize the whole encyclopedia here? -- Cid Highwind 22:11, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :I initially proposed "Category:Computer terminology" on Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. Captain Mike suggested the overcategoy "Category:Terminology" to contain computer terminology and other terminologies, so I just followed his suggestion. And, no, the intent isn't to categorize the whole site under Terminology; I was adding items that didn't fall readily under anything else, and that were more definitions of terms than actual articles in their own right. I'm open to suggestion, of course. :) -- Renegade54 23:13, 8 May 2006 (UTC) My first suggestion would be to move or copy the discussion that led to a category creation to the talk page of that category ("here"), so that that discussion isn't simply lost. Second, What Memory Alpha is not states that articles should not be simple definitions, so if those articles are, we should probably move/merge them or work on them to become articles. I still don't think categorizing them under such a broad term is a good idea. If this category was simply suggested as a super-category to various "XYZ terminology" categories, it could even do without any article categorized directly. -- Cid Highwind Computer terms I'd like to propose the creation of a "Category:Computer terminology" based on the Computer terms list. I think there's enough there to justify a new category, and most of them are currently uncategorized. -- Renegade54 20:04, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :Perhaps create an overcategory "Category:Terms" or "Category:Terminology". Is this the best way to phrase it? -- Captain M.K.B. 20:15, 19 April 2006 (UTC) ::I like "Category:Terminology" best -- Renegade54 21:11, 19 April 2006 (UTC) :::Can we go ahead with this, if there are no objections? -- Renegade54 14:52, 25 April 2006 (UTC) * Archived --Alan del Beccio 15:37, 7 June 2006 (UTC) Provisional? I removed the provisional tag, seeing it's been there for nearly two years. – Cleanse 03:36, 17 January 2008 (UTC) : Probably because the category is undefined, and was originally created without direction. See the first section of comments. --Alan del Beccio 03:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Does this mean that we should be discussing the removal of this category, if it was approved without a consensus?--31dot 22:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Eh, I agree that the category at present is pretty badly defined. Almost everything on MA is "terminology". In my opinion, the page should only categorise pages like the following: Military parlance, Nautical terms, Technobabble, Slang - in other words, page about terminology rather than the individual terms. However, Slang is currently listed under Category:Linguistics - could the other articles I mentioned fit under that instead? If so, we should delete this category. – Cleanse 13:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :I agree with your reasoning, and that would render this category as it stands now moot. :Looking above, I see that the original intent was to create a category for computer terms. Why not just call it that?(it could also be a subcat of Linguistics)--31dot 13:42, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Suggestion for deletion Deletion rationale Please reference the talk page above discussion. I'm suggesting it's deletion because, regardless of what the intent was, it has turned into a catch-all category for terms which could probably be better categorized.(Possibly as Cleanse suggested) After all, just about everything is terminology. Admittedly I'm trying to draw attention to this more than anything, but after two years, it's time to get this cleared up.--31dot 13:13, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Discussion * Delete, this is eventually why I was working on cleaning the category out yesterday. --Alan 15:37, 17 May 2008 (UTC) * Delete – Cleanse 11:55, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted --Alan